metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolver Ocelot
, real name Adamska (アダ� スカ Adamusuka) and also known as ADAM, Shalashaska (シャラシャーシカ Sharashāshika), or simply Ocelot (オセロット Oserotto), was a former FOXHOUND member and an agent of The Patriots. A master of interrogations and a formidable gunfighter who was often referred to as a "ricochet genius", Ocelot is best known as the man who was personally acquainted with all four members of the Snake family: serving as the right-hand man for Liquid Snake, the right-hand man of Solidus Snake, maintaining a friendly rivalry with (and secretly idolizing) Big Boss, and the nemesis of Solid Snake. Ocelot specialized in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake, often acting as a double or triple agent serving multiple interests in the same situation. Ocelot was known for his affinity for spaghetti westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. Ocelot's weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver. Ocelot would later use psychotherapy and nanomachines to become Liquid Ocelot, Liquid Snake's doppelgänger. Biography Early life and career Ocelot was born during the Allied invasion of Normandy (France) on June 6, 1944. He is the son of the legendary members of the Cobra Unit, The Boss and The Sorrow. The Boss was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via cesarean section and the resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped wound on her torso. Shortly after birth, Ocelot was taken from his parents by agents of The Philosophers. He briefly worked for the NSA as a code-breaker, but eventually defected to the Soviet Union, along with NSA colleague, EVA. He served under the command of Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin of GRU, but was secretly a sleeper agent of both the KGB and the CIA, rooted in the American branch of The Philosophers. He was given the codename ADAM. Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz GRU agent and was even promoted to Major of his Ocelot Unit. During the Virtuous Mission, Ocelot fought with Naked Snake, with Ocelot being defeated and the latter suggesting that he should use revolvers, due to his fighting style. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot was ordered by the DCI to aid Snake in his mission to destroy the Cobra Unit and the Shagohod, and to kill The Boss, while also retrieving the Philosophers' Legacy for the American Philosophers. However, before Ocelot could meet up with Snake, a Chinese spy posing as EVA, pretended to help Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosopher's Legacy herself for the Chinese Philosophers. Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aided Snake in secret. Throughout the mission, Ocelot and Snake shared a mutual rivalry and fought on several occasions. At one point, shortly after Snake's capture, he ate most of the animals that Snake had captured up to that point.EVA, during a certain radio call, reveals this to Snake During the fight between Snake and Colonel Volgin, Ocelot is ordered to shoot Snake. However, Ocelot refused, instead throwing items down to Snake to use against Volgin. This alluded to Ocelot's admiration for Naked Snake, although he explained that he did it because he had made a promise to The Boss. After the mission's success, the chief director of the KGB contacted Ocelot, where the latter mentioned that “Khrushchev is finished”, and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. Shortly thereafter, Ocelot secretly made a call to the DCI. Their conversation revealed that the American branch of the Philosophers had only acquired half of the Legacy, and it was assumed that the KGB possessed the other half. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot witnessed Colonel Volgin's brutal torture of Naked Snake after he was captured while infiltrating Groznyj Grad. Though Ocelot was initially opposed to the practice, he later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression". Ocelot started to research it after the operation, eventually becoming an expert in the field. In 1970, during the San Hieronymo Incident, Ocelot became dissatisfied with the US Philosophers's bickering, which had pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the Philosophers's Legacy. After Gene failed to launch a nuclear missile, Ocelot secured the other half of the Legacy and (under the orders from "the man with the same codename as Null") assassinated the DCI, hoping to free the country from the Philosophers and attain the entire Legacy. Ocelot planned to break his ties with his benefactor, until this mysterious man introduced the concept of "soldier genes" to him. Ocelot, intrigued, then agreed to join him in the formation of "The Patriots". However, he only did this under the condition that Big Boss (Naked Snake) be allowed to join them as well. Les Enfants Terribles Ocelot's request came true when the benefactor, revealed to be Zero, along with Big Boss, Sigint, Para-Medic, and EVA founded their new organization. The Patriots’s dream was to shape the world into one which The Boss had envisioned, one which would once more be “whole” again. However, Zero's interpretation of her will greatly differed from that of Big Boss, which would eventually lead to their downfall. Big Boss had been raised to a being of Christ-like reverence, but he resented being treated as a puppet for the Patriots’s goals. Unbeknownst to Big Boss, Para-Medic (under her real name of Dr. Clark) had retrieved a sample of Big Boss's DNA while he had been in a coma, and the Patriots began work on developing a clone of him in order to keep their dream of him as a messiah alive. EVA was chosen to be the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. However, Ocelot did not agree with this plan, nor did Big Boss, who eventually found out this information for himself, possibly through Ocelot. Big Boss then left the group to secretly form the military nation of Outer Heaven, in order to oppose Zero and his Patriots. Later career Ocelot continued his life as a spy and agent for the newly formed Patriots (although he secretly resented its new policies). While in the Spetsnaz GRU, he participated in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. It was during this time that he became infamous amongst the mujahideen as a sadist for which they named him "Shalashaska". Sometime during his career in the Soviet military, he met Sergei Gurlukovich, member of the Spetsnaz GRU unit as well. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Ocelot left Spetsnaz and joins the OMON (Special Purpose Police Squad) and the Russian Tax Police's elite SWAT team. Afterward he joins the SVR (successors of the KGB). But Ocelot was eventually dissatisfied with the new system and decided to leave Russia. After Solid Snake defeated and incinerated Big Boss during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Zero retrieved his burnt body, somehow clinging onto life, and injected him with nanomachines that would regenerate his body and keep him in permanent stasis, preserving him forever as the Patriots's messiah. This infuriated Ocelot and EVA, and as a result they both left the Patriots, though Ocelot did so in secret, in order to still operate as a spy and maintain their trust. EVA and Ocelot formed a plan to recover Big Boss's body from the clutches of Zero, a plan which wouldn’t be fully realized until 2014. Revolver Ocelot then cut a swath through the world's hot spots as a spy and mercenary up until the early 2000s, when he discovered that FOXHOUND was now being commanded by one of Big Boss's sons, Liquid Snake, and he joined the unit. Having held Big Boss in such high regard in his earlier years, he was more than willing to fight under one of his sons. As a member of FOXHOUND, Ocelot (while secretly working for US President George Sears) incited Liquid Snake into bringing about the Shadow Moses Incident. In 2005, Revolver Ocelot took part in the takeover of Shadow Moses Island, along with Liquid Snake, Decoy Octopus, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, and the Genome Army. In addition, Ocelot used his influence to gain the support of his old friend, Sergei Gurlukovich, who assisted Liquid's revolt by providing military hardware. During this time, Ocelot secretly provided Sears with information regarding the incident. Early in the revolt, he "accidentally" killed DARPA Chief Donald Anderson (aka Sigint) during a botched torture session. By doing so, he deprived Liquid of the necessary launch codes for Metal Gear REX, though the true reason for eliminating Anderson was because he was one of the Patriots' founding members. Solid Snake, who was sent to Shadow Moses Island to eliminate the terrorist threat, fought against Ocelot, but midway through the duel, his right hand was cut off by Gray Fox and was forced to flee. Later, Ocelot interrogated a now-captured Snake, electrocuting him via his Torture Device. Ocelot's true goal was realized when he retrieved REX's test data from Snake, as per the President's orders, without handing it over to Liquid. Before departing Shadow Moses, Ocelot discussed plans with Liquid concerning an alliance with Colonel Gurlukovich’s mercenary forces, though this never came to be due to REX’s destruction at the hands of Solid Snake and Gray Fox. After the incident, Revolver Ocelot sold REX's test data to many nations via the black market. Meanwhile, he had his right arm replaced with Liquid Snake's arm, something which would later come back to haunt him. At some point, he also broke Dr. Naomi Hunter out of prison so she could help him in stopping The Patriots. In 2007, The Patriots ordered Revolver Ocelot to steal the new Metal Gear RAY, who planned to mass-produce the model as a means of protecting its own Metal Gear, then in development, known as Arsenal Gear. On August 8th, 2007, with the help of Sergei Gurlukovich, Ocelot infiltrated the tanker in which RAY was being transported and stole it, sinking the tanker in the process. He also betrayed Gurlukovich, and left both him and Marine Commandant Scott Dolph for dead. The Patriots then continued with their plan (unaware that Ocelot still intended on betraying them), sinking a real oil tanker at the same spot, and constructing the Big Shell. All that was left to do was to manipulate Solidus Snake into the Patriots’ trap. Revolver Ocelot then met up with Solidus and the two formed the Sons of Liberty with Dead Cell (Fatman, Fortune, and Vamp) and Olga Gurlukovich and her mercenary army, plotting to take over the Big Shell, which secretly housed Arsenal Gear. Solidus planned to eliminate the Patriots, completely unaware that his partner in the plan was one of them. At the end of the mission, Ocelot revealed to him, however, the truth that all the events that had unfolded were scripted by the Patriots. Solidus Snake, like his adopted son Raiden, was merely a pawn. Both he and Raiden had been part of a huge test scenario for one of the Patriots's new AIs and the only part unscripted was the appearance of Solid Snake. Solid Snake's appearance was actually engineered by Liquid Snake. Through the transplanted arm, Liquid’s “spirit” periodically possessed Ocelot's body with the goal of disrupting Ocelot's plan. At the climax of the Manhattan Incident, Liquid once again took control of Ocelot, stealing Metal Gear RAY, and heading off to take down the Patriots. After the Manhatten Incident, Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm with a cybernetic one. In 2014, it appeared that Revolver Ocelot's personality had merged with Liquid Snake's "spirit", creating a new entity: "Liquid Ocelot". However, the truth was that Ocelot had merely pretended to be Liquid. Ocelot had voluntarily, using a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy, convinced himself that he was "Liquid Snake's doppelgänger" (although it's unknown if during the Manhattan Incident, Ocelot was really possessed by Liquid or not). Using Solidus Snake's DNA to enter the Patriots’s AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the SOP system and used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. After recovering the rail gun from the remains of Metal Gear REX on Shadow Moses Island, Liquid Ocelot used Metal Gear RAY against the newly-reactivated REX, being piloted by Old Snake. After REX and RAY were disabled, Liquid Ocelot retreated to his main base, an Arsenal Gear-class battleship stolen from the Patriots that he outfitted with REX’s railgun. He then planned to use a nuclear warhead launched into orbit from the rail gun to destroy the Patriots's core AI in space. After Snake and Otacon uploaded a virus created by Naomi Hunter (completed, unknowingly, with the help of Sunny Gurlukovich), Liquid Ocelot met Solid Snake atop Haven and told him that his plan was merely an elaborate plot to get Snake to accomplish his goal of destroying the Patriots. Atop Haven, Liquid Ocelot and Solid Snake fought one last time. Revolver Ocelot's personality slowly began to resurface as the fight progressed, using his signature hand gestures and moves that he remembered from his fight with Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater. After his defeat, Ocelot's last words to Solid Snake were: "I am Liquid's doppelganger and you are his..." followed by, "You're pretty good", the same phrase Revolver Ocelot said to Solid Snake nine years ago and the same phrase Big Boss said to Ocelot fifty years ago. Immediately afterwards, Ocelot's life was subsequently claimed by the new FOXDIE virus, designed by the Patriots to kill EVA, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss. Trivia *During Naked Snake’s missions in Tselinoyarsk, there were at least two hints that Ocelot was an American agent: his namesake, as Para-Medic pointed out, is a species of wild cat that lives on the American continent; and his real name, "Adamska", is the Russian form of "Adam", the agent whom Big Boss was originally supposed to contact at Rassvet. * During Ocelot's torture of Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot mentioned that, along with Afghanistan, he had also participated in wars in Mozambique, Eritrea, and Chad. *During the Big Shell Incident, when discussing Liquid Snake's grafted arm with Solidus, Ocelot mentioned that he “never trusted a Frenchman.” Ironically, Ocelot was actually born in Normandy, France, and during the Shadow Moses Incident, one of his favorite torture devices was of French origin. *There is a distinct difference between Revolver Ocelot's voice and that of Liquid Ocelot, even though they are technically the same person. Revolver Ocelot's is more Western-like whereas Liquid Ocelot's is more menacing. *Ocelot’s favorite animal is the Markhor, a type of wild goat. *During the Big Shell incident, Ocelot apparently has to take hypodermic injections in the event that Liquid's arm tries to take control. Behind the Scenes *Ocelot is the only character in the series who is personally acquainted with all four Snakes: he was the right-hand man of both Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, he had a friendly rivalry and admiration for Naked Snake/Big Boss, and he was the nemesis of Solid Snake. *Ocelot's original appearance in Metal Gear Solid was inspired by the actor Lee Van Cleef. Somewhat ironically, Van Cleef also inspired the appearance of Old Snake. *Though, in Metal Gear Solid 3, both have the rank of Major, Ocelot and Raikov wear different insignia. Raikov's (with a single star) is correct. Ocelot's (with three stars in a triangle and a fourth past the top point of the triangle) is the insignia of a Soviet Captain. *A hidden R1 moment in MGS3 shows Ocelot secretly in attendance during the ceremony where President Johnson awarded Naked Snake with the title of Big Boss as well as the Distinguished Service Cross. *In the English version of Metal Gear Solid 4, Patric Zimmerman (the English voice of Revolver Ocelot in MGS and MGS2) voiced Liquid Ocelot. However, in the Japanese version of MGS4 it went differently because Kōji Totani (the Japanese voice of Revolver Ocelot in MGS and MGS2) died in 2006, so Banjo Ginga (the Japanese voice of Liquid Snake in MGS and MGS2) voiced Liquid Ocelot. *Ironically, Ocelot's MGS4 Japanese voice actor (Banjo Ginga) was also the Japanese voice of Zero in MGS3 and MPO, the man who Ocelot and his "true comrades" EVA and Big Boss rebelled against. *There is some controversy over Liquid Ocelot's handling in the MGS4 Database as it makes vague hints in some articles suggesting that Liquid's "spirit"/personality was in control but subsequently contradicting this information saying it was an act all along in other articles. This has lead to many speculative theories of just who Liquid Ocelot was. *Ocelot, who was born during the Allied invasion of Normandy (D-Day), is one of three characters born during the second World War. The second character was Otacon's father, who was born the same day as the Hiroshima bombing in Japan and the third character is Sigint as he was 24 in 1964 meaning he was born some time in the year 1940. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, during Snake's in-game codec conversation with Mei Ling regarding Pikachu, Ocelot is briefly mentioned as Snake recounts the famous torture minigame of MGS, implying that the lethality of Pikachu's electric-based attacks falls in comparison to the interrogation he endured at the hands of Ocelot. *The MGS4 Database states that Ocelot never worked for OMON, the SVR or the Russian Tax Police. The official file on Ocelot was falsified to cover up his membership of the Patriots. http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=71&p=3 Gallery File:Revolver Ocelot Twin Snakes.jpg|Ocelot's depiction in The Twin Snakes Notes and References Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category: Featured Articles Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary